


Yandere Raph You’re Mine

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Tmnt mating season rp
Relationships: RaphxKayla





	1. Chapter 1

Kayla was walking to the lair and she had no idea her crush Raph was in heat at the moment. She wanted to show him her uniform for work a maid outfit.

Leo was trying so hard to concentrate and focus on his meditation and not let his primitive natural instincts get the best of him but sadly it was not working.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph was currently in his room, Trying to get his mind focused on the comic he was reading. Though with him being in heat, it was hard. He sighed, Rubbing his face slightly. 

Sky was currently in her way to the lair to find leo. She was gonna ask if he wanted to go hang out with her since she was bored and she did miss seeing the blue eyed turtle.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
When Kayla made it there she called out for Raph and knocked on hid bedroom door.  
"Raph? I wanna show you my work outfit? You there?"

Leo found it was no longer working so he sighed and grumbled and was about to exit the lair to go topside for some fresh air.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph heard kayla and had hoped he didn't end up losing control. He had a crush on her but didn't know if she liked him back. He had opened the door and saw her in the outfit, Making him blush brightly and want to just take her now.

Sky had walked in and saw leo. She smiled and waved at him, Not knowing he was in heat. "Hey leo, Wanna go hangout?" She asked, hoping he would say yes.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"What do you think Raph? How does it look on me?" Kayla asked him giggling at his red face. She twirled around in it.

Leo just stared at her not saying anything at all as he felt his control slipping away. He growled and grabbed her taking her to his room and his masked eyes were clouded with lust.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He had felt his control slip away as he growled. He looked at her with lust in his eyes as he grabbed her and pulled her into his room, shutting the door and locking it. 

She had blushed brightly as she looked at him. She stayed quiet not knowing what to say. She didn't mind what he was doing but she was curious to why he was doing it all of a sudden.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla squeaked and she looked up at him.  
"Raph what are you doing with me? What is going on? Are you alright?" She asked him.

Leo threw her onto his bed and he climbed on top of her and smashed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately and he rubbed her body.

Btw plz do not copy what I put. Plz come up with your own different words for your parts   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay, Sorry about that》

He had realized what he was doing and came back to his senses as he looked away, embarrassed. "Sorry" he says, Avoiding to look at her as he thought she didnt like him back. 

She blushed even more and kissed back, Closing her eyes and putting her arms around his neck softly, pulling him closer to her slightly.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
How are you on rape in rps? And ok   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
For my oc?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I'm alright with it as long as you are.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yes I am so Raph is gonna force her then   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
If you want, then yeah.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla did not like where this was going so she panicked and fumbled with his doorknob to unlock it and run the hell outta there.

Leo kissed her deeper and roughly as he groped her boobs pinching her nipples as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and french kissed her.

Yeah I do   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph had looked at her trying to unlock the door as he had focused on her body. He lost control once more and pinned her against the wall, Not caring. 

She moaned softly, Wondering why leo would do this now. She had then realized it was mating season for him. She didnt mind as she had kept her arms around him and continued to kiss him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Raph please stop! I do like you yes but this is going way too fast! I am still a virgin! And I am not ready! No Raph!" Kayla tried to beg and protest struggling.

Leo then entwined his tongue with hers as he was dominating her mouth completely and he danced his tongue all around inside her mouth.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph wasn't listening to a word she said as he was focused on what he wanted to do with her. He then kissed her roughly.

She swirled her tongue with his as she messed with the strands of his bandana with her hands. She had pressed herself onto him, Wanting more.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla pulled away from his lips and she kicked him and tried to get up and escape as she was about to scream to splinter for help. 

Leo came out on top and then he trailed his hot moist lips down her throat and he nipped and nibbled hickeys into the skin on her neck.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He put his hand around her mouth and growled, Getting more in heat and not being able to know what he was doing. He had went and pinned her to the bed, starting to kiss her, Pushing his tounge in her mouth. 

She let out a soft moan, Biting her lip. She whimpered and arched her back slightly. "Leo.." she moaned out, Loving the pleasure she was recieving.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla started to cry as tears streamed down her cheeks as she was being forced to make out with him as his tongue invaded her mouth. Why Raph why? She thought in her mind.

Leo bit and suckled hickeys into her sensitive spots on her neck and he squeezed and kneaded and tweaked her boobs and nubs.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He continued to make out with her. Not noticing her crying. When he did he wiped her tears away with his hand and held face in his hands softly. 

Sky continued to whimper and moan. She had gripped the sheets of the bed and rubbed her thighs together, to get some pleasure from it.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kaylas body was betraying her very badly she started leaking oozes of precum out of her pussy. She moaned into his rough forceful kiss.

Leo suckled on a nipple after taking it into his mouth and he bit and swirled his tongue around the areola as he growled.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He had slowly started to move his hand down to her clit as his other had went to her waist and gripped it slightly, As he grinded into her.

She moaned loudly as she widened her legs slightly. She had pulled him closer, so their bodies were touching and close.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla elicited out more mewls and whimpers of pleasure as she finally begged him to mark her neck and claim her as his. She just realized what she said and looked away blushing.

Leo made that perky globe harden and pop as he now switched nipples and now did the same exact thing to the other one suckling on it hard and roughly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph smirked, Going and kissing her neck softly. Before starting to roughly kiss her neck, Leaving his marks on her so that everyone knows who she belongs to. 

Sky continued to let out moans of pleasure and pain. She looked away, blushing. Still shocked that her crush was doing these things to her.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla moaned out wantonly and softly as she arched her back and she told him to now suckle on her nipples.  
“I’m in love with Raph please! I’m yours now and forever! I belong to you and you only my sexy hot ninja turtle!”

Leo then started to slip two fingers into her pussy and move them around in there as he thrusted the in and out of her fucking her with them as they went faster harder and deeper into her.

He chuckled darkly and started to suck on her nipples. He had swirled his tounge around it as he sucked harder, moaning in satisfaction. 

She moaned loudly. "Leo! Please, Go faster!" She moaned out, Not caring if anyone heard them. She was too lost in the pleasure.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla arched her back and she screamed his name out in pure pleasure as she held his head closer to her and kissed the top of his head.

Leo scissored her insides and stroked and rubbed at her g spot with his fingers and he suckled on her clit with his lips and kissed it too as he growled against her pussy.

Will rp more tomorrow night 

Raph continued to suck on her nipple roughly as he moaned softly. He had moved to her other nipple and started to suck on that one roughly. 

Sky moaned loudly, arching her back as she gripped the sheets tightly and bit her lip. She whimpered and tried her best to stay quiet.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla moaned and mewled out softly as she arched her back holding his head even closer to her chest as she leaked more juices out of her.

Leo was slipping his tongue and his fingers outta her as he got out his cock and rammed it inside her and he thrusted fast hard and roughly into her.

Raph had stopped sucking on her nipples as he started to suck on her clit. He had thrusted his tounge inside, Tasting more of her juices.

She moaned loudly, out of pain and pleasure. She was a virgin so it hurt a lot. She shut her eyes and continued to grip the sheets.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla moaned and whimpered out softly digging her nails and her toes and heels into his mattress. She shuddered and she shivered and twitched too.

Leo stopped staying still inside her as he waited for her to adjust to him while he stroked her cheeks and kissed her all over her face and chirped.

Raph continued to suck and thrust his tongue inside her. He moaned as he had went faster, Gripping her thighs. 

After a while sky looked at leo. "Okay, you can move" she says, blushing and looking away shyly. She had got ready   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla screamed out his name and now she couldn’t help but orgasm and climax heavily into his mouth and she panted really heavily.

Leo nodded smirking and he started to jackhammer and plow right into her grunting and growling at how tight she felt around him as he purred.

Raph moaned once she came in his mouth and swallowed all her juices. He had got up as he had kissed kayla roughly. 

Sky moaned loudly, Loving the pleasure. She wanted more and more of it as she arched her back and moaned his name.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Raph sweetie! Please fuck me already!” Kayla moaned and mewled out against her lips as she guided his dick into her and she cried out in pain crying.

Leo decided to piledrive into her and he rammed and slammed with increased friction into her hips slapping against them roughly each time.

He moaned into her mouth, waiting for her to adjust. He put his hands on either side of her head to keep him up.

She continued to moan out his name, feeling her climax close. "Leo!~ I'm close!~" she moaned out. She had whimpered, feeling the pleasure.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla pretty soon adjusted to his size an his length as her inner walls slackened and receded and she waited for and told him to start thrusting now.

Leo wasn’t even close to being done though. He surely hit and pounded int her core but he was almost at his peak his high appearing before him and then he orgasmed too.

Raph had started to thrust Into her fast and hard. He moaned as he shut his eyes, due to how tight she was. It felt amazing to him.

Sky had came and panted, Breathing heavily as she looked up at leo. Still shocked at what happened. She couldnt believe it but she didnt mind 

Okay.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I am back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I am free now sorry about that   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Its okay  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla whimpered and squeaked out as she scratched his shoulders while she arched her back and shuddered.

Leo slipped and pulled out of her panting heavily as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He continued to thrust into her, Going faster, harder and deeper with each thrust. He kissed her and intertwined their tounges together. 

She smiled and stayed close to him. She snuggled against his chest and cuddled with him. She yawned feeling tired.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla moaned out softly and Leo fell asleep snuggling his mate as Kayla was still being fucked by Raph. She tried to dominate the kiss as she shivered and gripped his sheets.

Raph smirked into the kiss as he dominated the kiss. He went even faster, feeling his climax close but he waited until kayla came so he could finish.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla mewled softly muttering his name against his lips and she was not nowhere near to climaxing yet. She instead arched her back.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph continued to thrust into her, Moaning softly as he had went harder and faster. He loved the way she felt. It was the most amazing thing he had ever felt, He hoped they could do this more often   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Now Kayla screamed out his name against his lips and she released her juices heavily all over his dick inside her as her toes curled and she panted as sweat trickled down from her brow.


	2. Chapter 2

Raph moaned as he had thrusted deep inside her and came. He panted as he pulled away from the kiss and pulled out of her. He laid down beside her and held her close to him.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“I’m in love with you so much Raph. I’m sorry for hurting your feelings earlier. Do you want me to live with you now since I guess I’m now your mate?” Kayla asked him embarrassed.

He smiled and nodded, kissing the top of her head. "Yeah, Your stuck with me now" he says smiling as he kissed her softly   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
But Kayla pulled away from him and his kiss and looked away from him sadly.  
“I don’t know how you feel about me though because you have never once said it to me so I can’t be with someone who doesn’t love me back,” she said getting dressed in her maid outfit.  
“I gotta go to work bye,” she said sadly and was about to leave his room.

Raph got up and quickly stopped her from leaving the room. "Kayla I do love you. I'm not good at feelings and stuff like that but I do love you" he says hoping she would listen.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla turned around and nodded and kissed his cheek and lied about saying she had to go to work. She took it off and got naked and fell asleep on his bed.

Raph smiled and laid down beside her and fell asleep, holding her close to him as he smiled. He was glad he was finally with her. He loved her so much.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
The next morning Kayla woke up opening her eyes and stretched and yawned. She gazed over at her mate and smiled giggling and she kissed his cheek.

Leo woke up opening his masked eyes as he stretched and yawned as well. He looked over at his mate and he kissed her all over her face chirping.

Raph had woke up a few minutes after kayla and yawned softly, rubbing his face slightly. He looked over at her and smiled. "Morning"

Sky had woke up due to leo kissing all over her face and opened her eyes. She rubbed them softly then looked at leo. She smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Good Morning leo"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Morning Raph. Now I know you are in heat h-how many times must you fuck me before you are content?" Kayla asked him timidly.

Leo said morning to her and he put his beak into her neck and he breathed in her scent that musky alluring scent as he purred.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Hmm. Not sure" he says shrugging slightly. "Probably till my mating season is over" he says looking at her, smiling slightly. 

Sky blushed brightly and smiled wrapping her arms around him. "Wanna go get breakfast?" She asked looking at him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla sighed and nodded. At that rate she would not be able to walk for two weeks. She shivered at this.

Leo nodded picking her up bridal style and he brought her to the kitchen as he set her down in a chair and started to cook their meals.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph noticed and chuckled kissing her cheek. "Dont worry, I'll go easy on you" he says smirking as he kissed her.

She smiled and looked at him, glad that they were together. She sighed happily and watched the blue eyed turtle make their breakfast.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"You will have to carry me everywhere for the next two weeks then. Hope you are prepared for that," Kayla said to him.

Leo pretty soon finished making their breakfast and he put it on plates for them amd he sat down next to her and started to eat.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He chuckled and nodded. "I am. Dont worry" he says smiling as he got up. "Wanna go get some food?" He asked.

She smiled and started to eat as well as she looked at her plate. She had finished eating after a bit and got up to wash the dish.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla nodded and smiled at him as she put on one of Raphs shirts and it went down to her knees and she was about to fall hurting down there.

Leo pretty soon finished eating his food as well and he washed his dishes and the stove ones and then dried them putting them away.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph caught her and smiled as he carried her. "I gotcha" he says kissing her cheek. He went and opened the door with her in his arms.

Sky did the same as she had dried her hands after. She had looked around, not knowing what to do.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla squeaked and held onto him as she buried her face into his neck and was not used to being carried like a bride.

"What do you want to do now baby cakes?" Leo purred and asked her and he thought of doing some training and he asked her if she wanted to watch.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph smiled and opened the door, leaving the room. He had headed to the kitchen to get them some food for the both of them. 

She nods says yes to watching him train. She blushed at the nickname he gave her. She shook the thought away.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla was still in his arms and she leaned up to kiss him softly then roughly on his sexy hot ass lips.

Leo chuckled and told him to follow her as he walked into the dojo and there was Donnie and Mikey who did not have mates yet.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph kissed her back roughly, putting his hands on her waist. He had entered his tounge in her mouth, intertwining their tongues together. 

Sky smiled and waved at mikey and donnie, She didnt know if they were on their mating season or not. She had sat down and started to watch leo train.

Raph kissed her back roughly, putting his hands on her waist. He had entered his tounge in her mouth, intertwining their tongues together. 

Sky smiled and waved at mikey and donnie, She didnt know if they were on their mating season or not. She had sat down and started to watch leo train.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla moaned and French kissed him back and she asked him if she could watch him train after breakfast. She told him to sit her down and he makes their breakfast.

Leo was doing katas and splits and flips handstands and backflips roundhouse kicks and used his ninjato to slice the air and everything showing off to her smirking.

Sky watched him smiling. She giggled once she saw him smirking. She knew he was showing off but she didnt mind. She liked it.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um he never sat her down   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh sorry, I'll fix that.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok thanks   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph had set her down and kissed her cheek as he started to make their breakfast. He moved around, getting the ingredients and setting them down before he started to cook.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla watched him with interest and fascination. Man did she have it for him badly. She watched his sleek powerful sexy hot ass muscles in his calves thighs biceps and triceps and she shook her hers thinking of dirty thoughts as her mouth watered too.

“See something you like sweetheart?” Leo cooed to her as he began doing pull ups push ups and crunches. He while he did that walked over to her walking like a crab and he kissed her on her lips passionately and roughly too.

Raph had continued to cook the food, as he had then turned to kayla. He smiled and went over to her. "Food will be ready in a bit" he says before kissing her.

Sky blushed and kissed back a bit roughly. She had wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer to her.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla nodded moaning as she kissed him happily and lovingly back as she rubbed the back of his neck.

Leo chirred and chirped happily into their make out and rubbed his hands on his hips as he gripped them tightly too.

PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He smiled into the kiss and set his hands on her hips as he pulled her closer. He entered his tounge into her mouth as he moaned softly. 

Sky moaned softly and started to mess with his bandana softly. She got into his lap and pulled him even closer.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla blushed beet red and whimpered and mewled softly as she grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him closer to her as well as she grinded against him.

Leo now losing control again because of his mating season chirred chirped and growled and French kissed her dominating her mouth once again.

Raph moaned, gripping her hips and grinding against her. He pulled away and looked at her with lust. He then remembered about the food and sighed. 

Sky moaned, Blushing brightly as she swirled her tongue with his. She had pulled away and saw mikey and donnie. "What if they see?" She asked him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“R-Raph,” Kayla said panting,”after we eat we can have round two if you’d like,” she moaned out and began playing with herself so horny and turned on from him at that moment.

Leo nodded and he picked her up bridal style and carried her back into his bedroom. He laid her down gently and climbed on top of her as he suckled at her neck on both sides.

Raph grumbled no longer hungry but wanting to take her now. He saw her playing with herself and he stopped cooking the food as he turned everything off, not wanting to wait.

She moaned softly as she spread her legs for him, wanting him to touch her. She had wrapped her arms around his neck.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb eating   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla moaned as she continued to play with herself as she panted and drooled and arched her back. She gazed deeply into his masked eyes.

Leo put his face into her pussy and swirled his tongue around her clit and sucked on it and began eating her out roughly and hate and passionately too.

He growled and lifted her up, Taking her to his room. He walked in and shut the door behind them. He looked at her and pinned her to the wall, Kissing her deeply. 

She moaned, Pushing his head deeper as she grinded her hips against his face. She continued to moan out his name.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Ahh Raph mmm!” Kayla whimpered out against his lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded against him as well.

Leo then slipped and slithered his tongue in harder faster and deeper as he gripped onto her inner thighs caressing there with his hands.

He moaned once she grinded against him and growled. He had lifted her up and sat on the bed with her on his lap as he continued to makeout with her. 

She panted and covered her mouth with her hands, Remembering that splinter was there. She let out muffled moans against her hand and arched her back.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Mmm Raph sweetie please! Please eat my pussy out right now then fuck me to your hearts content!” Kayla moaned against his lips softly.

Leo then swallowed down all of her cum as he brought out his shaft from its pocket and he slammed it inside her after putting her on her stomach and entered her from behind doggy style.

Raph smirked and switched positions so that he was on top now. He had went down on her and started to lick her clit, Sucking on her nub softly. 

She moaned loudly, Gripping the sheets as she shoved her face in the sheets in hope to quiet her moans. She had started to breath heavily, loving him Inside her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla squeaked out as she arched her back spreading her legs out for him as she gripped his sheets and dug her feet and curled her toes into his bed.

Leo began thrusting at an inhuman pace and speed going deeper faster and harder into her as he roughly bit into her neck and growled softly.

PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He had started to thrust his tongue Inside of her as he gripped her thighs and put his face closer to her pussy, tasting her sweet juices.

Sky moaned loudly as she glanced back at leo. She blushed and bit her lip, Getting more wet and turned on by seeing him.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla moaned and mewled out as she climaxed into his mouth and gripped his shoulders and eventually scratched them as well.

Leo then humped and slammed and rammed into her hips and slapping noises could be heard as he bit and marked her neck with his teeth.

He swallowed her juices as he smirked. He had looked up at her and took his member out as he put the tip at her entrance then thrusted into her roughly. 

She whimpered, feeling her climax close as she moaned out his name. "Leo!~ harder~!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla screamed out his name as she grabbed his shoulders and scratched them arching her back as her body shuddered and she was on cloud nine.

Leo thrusted into her g spot as he kissed her softly while he too climaxed and orgasmed inside of her heavily making sure his seeds went their course through her.

He moaned and he started to thrust into her deeply and hard. He took her nipple in his mouth and started to suck on it, Moaning.

She moaned loudly and came after him, Breathing heavily. She had let go of the sheets as she glanced at leo from behind.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla arched her back again as she scratched his shoulders and curled her toes as she squealed and she moaned.

Leo pulled out of her panting heavily as he wrapped his arms around her and he pulled her against him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph continued to thrust into her at a fast and rough pace. He loved being inside her, it felt amazing. He had moaned going and started to kiss her neck.

She had smiled and cuddled with him. "I love you leo" she says softly as she held him close to her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla shuddered twitched and racked with pleasure delight and lust as she moaned and mewled.

"I love you the most darling," Leo purred and said huskily to her as he cuddled against her rubbing her hip.

Raph continued to thrust into her, Going even faster and harder than before. He had kissed her roughly, intertwining their tongues together and dominating her mouth. 

Sky smiled and blushed as she continued to cuddle with him, setting her head on his chest. Resting. "Do you think the others heard?" She asked.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla was nearing her climax and once she reached her end she orgasmed heavily all over his dick inside her as she french kissed him back rubbing him.

Leo shook his head no and he just laid there with her in his arms as he put the blankets over them and he closed his masked eyes just to rest them for a few minutes.


End file.
